


Cenizas

by BellaScullw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Galliard is Armored Titan, Manga Spoilers, Romance, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: Lo que sentía era solo los restos de una pasión que nunca debió existir.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Cenizas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied

_“Sólo tienes dos opciones: seguir con la misión o morir. ¿Qué prefieres?”._

_“Quiero vivir”._

_._

_._

Las heridas eran superficiales, pero cuando Christa comenzó a desinfectarlas Ymir no pudo evitar sisear de indignación.

—¡Eso duele! —exclamó, y apartó su brazo al instante, irritada. Habría deseado poder usar el poder de la regeneración para curarse pero con Christa a su lado era imposible. Al menos por ese momento.

Christa bufó por lo bajo, un mohín en sus labios, la ignoró y siguió curándole a pesar de sus quejidos. Cuando terminó y puso los vendajes sobre las heridas, Ymir no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante lo que sabía sería un regaño en toda regla.

—Si duele ¿por qué sigues haciéndolo? —exigió ella más preocupada que enojada—. Galliard sólo busca provocarte y tú sigues cayendo.

—Ese bastardo me pone de los nervios —se excusó mirando sus heridas de forma distraída. No podía explicarle que Galliard tenía todo el derecho a odiarla pues ella había devorado a Marcel, su hermano, años atrás; tampoco podía decirle que incluso si lo deseaba realmente, no tenía la suficiente habilidad para ganarle y eso la enardecía profundamente.

Era una grieta en su resolución de vivir (independientemente de la misión que había heredado de Marcel) aunque no era el único desliz que tenía.

Dejó de fingir interés por sus heridas y la miró fijamente, apretando la boca con cierta amargura.

—¿Qué pasa? —Christa parpadeó inocentemente, ansiosa y confundida ante la mirada. Se veía pequeña y bonita incluso con el cabello enredado, llena de sudor y tierra.

Ymir no contestó, en cambio llevó su mano al rostro de Christa y la acarició. En un mes los tres años del entrenamiento finalizarían, en un mes toda la inocencia y complicidad de su relación se destrozaría. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo jamás.

—¿Ymir? —Christa apoyó su mano contra la de ella con suavidad, su voz cálida, tan metida en su falsa personalidad que Ymir sintió exasperación. Deseaba verla perder el control, salir de esa faceta insoportablemente perfecta y convertirse en _alguien_ incluso si eso hacía que todos la detestaran. Ymir la amaría de todas maneras.

—¿Te he dicho que me gustas? —preguntó formando una sonrisa pícara, enmascarando su intranquilidad y frustración. La graduación marcaría un punto álgido en la vida de todos, una línea que dividiría el antes y el después. Ymir no podía saber qué sucedería luego de eso, sin embargo haría lo necesario para que Christa viviese. Si lo lograba tenía la confianza de que Christa abandonaría esa máscara que portaba incluso si era para odiarla por destruir ese pequeño y falso mundo.

En Paradis, Christa no tenía futuro.

—¿Estás intentando distraerme? —Christa sonrió con resignación, ajena a sus pensamientos—. No funcionará.

—Ah, qué mal, extraño esos momentos en los que te avergonzabas hasta por la más mínima cosa. —Ymir rio entre dientes, divertida por fuera pero sombría por dentro—. ¿Qué me dices de un beso? ¿Eso si funcionará?

—No —dijo Christa levantándose también, visiblemente animada, sus brazos en torno a sus caderas con falsa expresión severa—. Promete que dejarás de hacer caso a Galliard.

Ymir sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa un tanto triste, no prometió nada pero la abrazó con fuerza.

—No te preocupes, Christa. Las cosas entre ese retrasado y yo no irán a mayores.

—Pero…

—Tsk, tranquila —susurró, y la besó.

Fue un beso corto y gentil, Ymir contenía mucha fuerza pero también una serenidad que contrastaba abiertamente con su personalidad arisca, en sus brazos Christa se sentía protegida y querida. A veces tenía miedo, a veces emoción y otras veces deseo, pero al final del día cuando Ymir la abrazaba o besaba Christa se sentía humana y, aunque nunca bajaba su máscara, se permitía amarla.

Durante un largo momento permanecieron abrazadas en la pequeña y olvidada enfermería, aunque su tranquilidad pronto se vio rota cuando alguien ingresó empujando la puerta de forma violenta.

Era Galliard.

Ymir soltó a Christa al instante pero era tarde, Galliard había notado lo que estaba pasando. La miró de forma inexpresiva y pasó por su lado, buscando vendajes y agua para tratar sus propias heridas. Quizá Galliard había vencido pero tampoco había salido ileso, y al igual que Ymir tenía que irse con cuidado cuando se trataba de mantener las apariencias.

Un tenso y frío silencio se extendió rápidamente, fue tan sofocante que Christa sintió escalofríos. Del grupo de Galliard, Ymir, Bertolt y Annie, el primero siempre le causaba una especie de recelo, parecía siempre listo para atacar, lleno de rencor e intensidad como Eren.

Ymir apretó la mandíbula y le hizo un gesto a Christa para irse. No le gustaba nada que Galliard supiera cuanto le importaba Christa, ya tenían bastantes problemas desde el día en que había devorado Marcel. Quizá le habían permitido quedarse con el poder de forma momentánea para no estropear la misión pero Ymir no confiaba en ellos, lo había visto en los ojos de Magath cuando fue arrastrada hasta el mar, ella sólo era una solución provisional.

Salió de la enfermería sin notar como Christa dudaba.

—Te puedo ayudar —ofreció ella suavemente acercándose con cautela.

Galliard la miró con una ceja arqueada, sorprendido sutilmente al ver que no había huido.

—No es necesario —dijo simplemente, aunque Christa no se fue y él suspiro irritado—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Podrías dejar de provocar a Ymir? —pidió con humildad, agachando la cabeza—. No sé porque se odian pero…

—No nos odiamos —interrumpió, terminando de curarse—. Y tampoco es asunto tuyo —declaró de forma directa, indiferente ante lo grosero que era. Cualquier otra persona se habría enfadado pero Christa no lo hizo.

—Si no se odian no entiendo…

—No tienes por qué entenderlo —dijo crispándose, recordando el momento en que Marcel había muerto. Nunca iba a olvidarlo y si bien no odiaba a Ymir eso no significaba que podía evitar el resentimiento que sentía por ella—. Quizá le importes a Ymir pero a mí no, así que deja de ser tan entrometida.

Se irguió y pasó por su lado con toda la intención de irse, no la había mirado ni una sola vez, pues la misma belleza, dulzura y fragilidad que atraía a sus compañeros lo repelía a él. Sin embargo, cuando ella le sujetó con fuerza de la mano, Galliard no tuvo más remedio que volver su atención a ella.

Los ojos de Christa eran fríos y su expresión arisca.

—Está bien —aceptó en voz baja y seca—. Supongo que no puedo evitarlo pero si le haces daño a Ymir, te juro que te arrepentirás. Te lo juro, Galliard.

Por un momento lo único que él pudo hacer fue parpadear, sorprendido y confundido ante la inusual ferocidad y el desdén. Christa Lenz no era así. Abrió la boca para ¿protestar? pero ella lo soltó y abandonó la enfermería con un movimiento, lo último que él alcanzó a ver fue su cabello rubio rebotando contra su espalda antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

.

.

.

Después de aquella discusión, de forma inevitable la mirada de Galliard buscaba a Christa, sacudido por el recuerdo de sus ojos helados y su cabello rubio estrellándose contra su espalda sinuosa. Normalmente no pensaba en cosas así, Galliard siempre había sido objeto de burlas inofensivas de parte de Marcel por su escaso interés en las chicas, solo buscaba honor, fuerza, orgullo. Si pensaba en mujeres solo Pieck venía a su mente, pero nunca de la forma en la que empezó a ver a Christa Lenz.

Era casi repugnante. La comida dejó de tener sabor, no era una maravilla por el sistema de clases pero al menos solía ser pasable antes de ese día. Bien podía estar tragando cenizas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Tengo esta especie de one-shot desde hace años, iba a usarlo para un reto de un grupo pero no logré terminarlo. A veces lo encontraba, lo leía y releía y decidí darle un fin. Será un two-shot (o quizá un three-shot), espero tener el último capítulo pronto.  
> Si les gustó espero puedan dejarme un comentario.  
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
